Contained
by Motoko03
Summary: OC pairings. In an ancient world, where creatures still existed, 3 princes find themselves caught in a tangled web of blood, lies, and...love...?


_Slaves_

***Ayumi**

***Shinju**

***Shara**

***Nina**

***Joey**

***Tristan**

***Tea**

***Andy (Akanemnon)**

***Duke**

_**Vampires**_

(In Order from Oldest to youngest)

*Atem (3,021 years old)

*Bakura (3,020 years old)

*Kaiba (3,019 years old)

*Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba -(Triplets; 1,015 years old)

_**Werewolves**_

*Marik -(Pure blood)

*Malik -(Evil Personality)

*Aizawa -(Slave)

_**Bad Guys**_

*The Boss

*Jiro and Kuma-(Were turned into Vampires)

_**Slaves**_

Ayumi: Ayumi is a slave who was stolen from her home by Marik; Later stolen from Marik by Dracula himself. She cares for her friends a lot and always takes beatings for them (Even if she had nothing to do with what they did). Since she was bitten by Marik, on full moons, she goes crazy. (The transformation cannot be completed unless she mates with Marik. The cure is either kill her, or she has to mate with someone else.) She later becomes Atem's personal slave.

Shinju: Shinju is a slave who was kidnapped from her village and family and sold into slavery for Dracula, along with her friend Nina. She met Shara there and became fast friends with her. Same with Ayumi when she arrived. She later becomes Bakura's personal slave.

Shara: When Shara was 4, she saw her cousin get kidnapped by a wolf. So she went out to rescue her, only to be captured and put to work. She then met Shinju and Nina and became friends with them. But Shara became very sick and weak, making her a constant target for whippers. But they always end up having Ayumi get the beating for her instead. Shara later becomes Kaiba's personal slave.

Nina: Nina is a close friend of Shinju's. When Shinju got kidnapped, she tried to rescue her, only to get taken as well. She later falls in love with Joey.

Joey: When Joey was young, his little sister, Serenity, disappeared suddenly. He went to go look for her, along with Tristan, but he got kidnapped and sold to Dracula as a slave. He met Andy and they became friends. When he finally met Ayumi, he became protective of all his friends. And the comic relief. He later fell in love with Nina.

Tristan: He went with Joey to look for his sister, but was kidnapped as well and sold. Ever since, he has always tried to keep the group out of trouble.

Tea: She, unlike the others, was born into slavery. She is close friends with Yugi after she ran into him one day. Yugi makes frequent visits behind his father and brother's backs. Tea acts more like the motherly figure to everyone. She later becomes Yugi's personal slave.

Andy: Andy is Atem's most trusted slave for as long as he can remember. He is not human, and since he grew attached to Ayumi, he stays with the others to protect them as best as her can. Without his master's knowledge.

Duke: Duke, like Tea, was born into slavery as well. Tea and Andy's are his most closest friends and he usually goes with whatever they are doing. He is also very lazy.

_**Vampires**_

(Their personalities don't change)

Atem: He is Dracula's oldest son. He adores his little brother Yugi.

***Powers**: Persuade. Control Darkness, shadows/ disappear into darkness. Walk through walls. Giant bat wings. Can turn into a bat or a wolf (Also any type of dog, but mostly prefers wolf or Siberian husky.)

***Slaves**: Slyfer, Mahado (Dark Magician), Ayumi (later). Other human slaves.

***Fangs**: 3 inches long.

Bakura: He is Dracula's second oldest son. He adores his little brother Ryou.

***Powers**: Persuade. Control water and breathe under water. Giant bat wings (though not as big as Atem's). Can turn into a bat or any type of snake (Also able to be any size he wants)

***Slaves**: Diabound, Shinju (later). Other human slaves.

***Fangs**: 2 inches long.

Kaiba: He is Dracula's third oldest son. He adores his little brother Mokuba.

***Powers**: Persuade. Controls the weather (Mostly lightning. The wind speaks his mood). Giant bat wings (Though not as big as Bakura's or Atem's). Can turn into a bat or a grizzly bear (Also any type of bear, but he looks like a demonic type of bear when he transforms.).

***Slaves**: Obelisk, Blue eyes white dragon, Shara (later), Kisara. Other human slaves.

***Fangs**: 2 inches long.

Yugi: He is the oldest triplet out his other twin brothers. He completely idolizes his older brother Atem.

***Powers**: Persuade. Tiny bat wings. Can turn into a bat or a kitten/ cat.

***Slaves**: Winged Kuribo. Tea (Later). Other human slaves.

***Fangs**: 1 inch long.

Ryou: He is the second oldest triplet out his older and younger twin brothers. He completely idolizes his older brother Bakura.

***Powers**: Persuade. Tiny bat wings. Can turn into a bat or a kitten/ cat.

***Slaves**: Change Of Heart. Other human slaves.

***Fangs**: 1 inch long.

Mokuba: He is the youngest triplet out his older twin brothers. He completely idolizes his older brother Kaiba.

***Powers**: Persuade. Tiny bat wings. Can turn into a bat or a kitten/ cat.

***Slaves**: Baby dragon. Other human slaves.

***Fangs**: 1 inch long.

_**Werewolves**_

Marik: He is a pure blood werewolf. When he was 5, he saw Ayumi and wanted to have her. So he stole her and made her his slave. He grew to like her and accidentally bit her on the neck. When she was stolen from him when he turned 12, he grew mad with fury and vowed to get her back.

Malik: He was created out of Marik's hatred. He only shows up when Marik's close to death or when he can't control his anger. He completely yearns for Ayumi.

Aizawa: She is a pure blood werewolf as well. She was given to Marik by his father in hopes of calming him down. But it backfired and Marik grew more angry. But Marik learned to like Aizawa and treated her very nicely. She is his loyal slave.

_**Other**_

*Dracula is the lord of the northern lands; he is a pure blood vampire; he has 6 sons, Atem, Bakura, Kaiba, Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba. His best friend is Pegasus and he is nearly 50,000 years old and still looks 22.

*Marik's father is alpha wolf and is lord of the southern lands; He is a pure blood werewolf; He has 3 children, Isis, (Marik's other brother who's name I forgot) and Marik. He is as old as Pegasus and Dracula.

*Pegasus is lord of the eastern lands; He is a warlock; He has 5 daughters, Mai, Izamu, Yuri, Hari, and Vidalia. (All in order by age.) He is also Dracula's best and oldest friend. He is as old as Dracula.

*The Boss is lord of the western lands; He is a aberration/ghost like figure. He is the main antagonist, who's moral's are unknown. He is the same age.

* * *

**Okay. **

**Here is all the information for my story!**

**I hope you all like it! :3 **

**-Motoko**


End file.
